familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Plymouth Colony
Plymouth Colony was the first English Settlement in Massachusetts (1620-1691). Overview Plymouth Colony (sometimes "New Plymouth") was an English colonial venture in North America from 1620 until 1691. The first settlement was at New Plymouth, a location previously surveyed and named by Captain John Smith. The settlement, which served as the capital of the colony, is today the modern town of Plymouth, Massachusetts. At its height, Plymouth Colony occupied most of the southeastern portion of the modern state of Massachusetts. Founded by a group of separatists who later came to be known as the Pilgrims, Plymouth Colony was, along with Jamestown, Virginia, one of the earliest colonies to be founded by the English in North America and the first sizable permanent English settlement in the New England region. Aided by Squanto, a Native American, the colony was able to establish a treaty with Chief Massasoit which helped to ensure the colony's success. The colony played a central role in King Philip's War, one of the earliest and bloodiest of the Indian Wars. Ultimately, the colony was annexed by the Massachusetts Bay Colony in 1691. Plymouth holds a special role in American history. Rather than being entrepreneurs like many of the settlers of Jamestown, the citizens of Plymouth were fleeing religious persecution and searching for a place to worship their God as they saw fit. The social and legal systems of the colony were thus closely tied to their religious beliefs. Many of the people and events surrounding Plymouth Colony have become part of American mythology, including the North American tradition known as Thanksgiving and the monument known as Plymouth Rock. Despite the colony's relatively short history, it has become an important symbol of what is now labeled "American". Origins of the Pilgrims Back in the early 16th century, King Henry VIII wanted his divorce and split England away from the Roman Pope creating the Anglican Church. This led to conflict in subsequent years between Catholics, Anglicans and Protestant Reformers who challenged their concepts and forms of religions. When King James I started his reign in 1603, various forms of these groups, called Separatists (later called Pilgrims), tried to break away from the Church of England. They were heavily persecuted by the state. One group of Seperatists congregated around Scrooby Manor with William Brewster and John Robinson as their guides. William Bradford was a devoted follower of this group. In 1608 part of this group migrated to Leiden, Holland, to escape intense persecution. Although Holland had religious freedom, they faced economic and language hardships there. About this time English explorers were navigating the coast of America and had already established one settlement at Jamestown (1607). In 1620, relying on a map of John Smith (produced about 1616), part of the group, led by Brewster and Bradford, left for American in the Mayflower, captained by Miles Standish. A second smaller ship with the group was forced to turn back. This group was a mix of Pilgrims and Strangers who were financed by Adventurers. Voyage to America Many boarded the Speedwell, at Delftshaven.The Leiden Separatists bought the ship in Holland. They then sailed it to Southampton, England to meet the Mayflower, which had been chartered by the merchant investors. In Southampton they joined with other Separatists and the additional colonists hired by the investors. The two ships began the voyage on August 5, 1620, but the Speedwell leaked badly and had to return to Dartmouth to be refitted at great expense and time. On the second attempt, the two ships sailed about 100 leagues beyond Land's End in Cornwall, but the Speedwell, was again found to be leaky. Both vessels returned to Plymouth where the Speedwell was sold. It would later be revealed that there was in fact nothing wrong with the ship. The crew had sabotaged it in order to escape the year long commitment of their contract. Eleven people from the Speedwell (including Francis and John Cooke) boarded the Mayflower, leaving 20 people (including Robert Cushman and Philippe de Lannoy) to return to London while a combined company of 103 continued the voyage. For a third time, the Mayflower headed for the New World. She left Plymouth on September 6, 1620 and entered Cape Cod Harbor on November 11, 1620. The Fortune eventually followed, arriving at Plymouth Colony one year later on November 9, 1621. Immigrant Arrivals to Plymouth Colony * Immigrant_Ships_To_America/First_Families/Mayflower - Mayflower Passenger List (1620) - Written 30 years after the fact by Gov William Bradford - but has proven to be very accurate. * Immigrant_Ships_To_America/First_Families/Fortune - Fortune Passenger List (Nov-1621) - Arrived 1621 with 35 additional settlers - new immigrants and additional family members of the Mayflower settlers * Immigrant Ships To America/First Families/Anne - Arrived - July 1623 - ditto - see 1623 Division of Land Census * Little James - Arrived Late July 1623 - ditto- see 1623 Division of Land Census * Charitie - Arrives April 1624 - ditto * Francis - Arrives April 1634 Founding of Plymouth Colony The Mayflower arrived off Cape Cod on 9-Nov-1620 and attempted to sail for Manhattan, but was driven back by strong winds. On 11-Dec-1620, the settlers put ashore at Plymouth Rock. While in the Harbor, the settlers wrote up and signed the Mayflower Compact before putting ashore. This document provided for a early democratic government of the colony and peace between pilgrims and strangers. John Carver was elected the 1st governor, but he died in the spring of 1621. His successor was William Bradford. Captain Myles Standish was appointed the militia leader. Of the 102 passengers many died during the harsh winter of 1620/21. When the next ship, Fortune, arrived in Nov 1621, only 52 settlers were left at Plymouth Rock. The nearby Wampanoags Indians taught the pilgrims how to plant corn for survival. The Fortune - 1621 The Mayflower left Plymouth to return home on 5-Apr-1621. Just before the arrival of the Fortune - the Mayflower Pilgrims celebrate the first Thanksgiving in America. On 9-Nov-1621, the ship Fortune arrives of Cape Cod with 35 more settlers, but it takes a couple of weeks for them to find Plymouth Colony. Many of these settlers are family members of the earlier arrivals. This group includes Mr. Robert Cushman, a pilgrim leader who preaches a sermon than leaves for England on 13 Dec 1621. During this time period the settlers struggled with low food supplies. Various fishing ships and trade ships from Virginia occasionally visit Plymouth. Weymouth Settlement In July 1622, two ships, (Swan and Charitie) arrive at Plymouth with a different group of adventures. They stay a couple of months before moving to establish a nearby at Weymouth (or Wessagusset). This groups is financed by Mr Wesson. They are joined by a 3rd ship (Sparrow). This groups fares badly with the Indians and is forced to abandon their settlement after a rescue by Plymouth militia. In Sept 1623, the ship Katherine arrives with a group of settlers financed by Sir Ferdinando Gorges. They stop shortly at Plymouth before continuing onwards to the Weymouth Settlment. One settler from the Sparrow, Phineas Pratt (1590-1680), after the breakup of the first Weymouth settlment, joins the group at Plymouth and marries Mary Priest, a niece of Isaac Allerton (1586-1658). 1623 Pilgrim Immigrants In July 1623 came the ship Anne and one week later the Little James. Per the 1623 Division of Land Census we can estimate 90 new arrivals from these two ship, about 60 pilgrims and 30 strangers. These include new pilgrims and family members of previous arrivals. In April 1624, the Charitie makes its 2nd visit to Plymouth with more Pilgrim Settlers. (Does the 1624 census increase over 1623 census tell us the names of these arrivals?) After the arrival of the Anne and Little James, the colonists implemented the 1623 Division of Land. This document is a valuable census of the approximately 180 persons living in the colony at that time. The original Mayflower Compact put all property in common, but eventually their were complaints of the industrious settlers supporting the lazier ones. This division granted land for private use to each head of household. The colonists still run some operations in common. Plantation Buyout (1624-27) Either due to poor bookkeeping or other issues, the original investors complain about lack of profits from the colony. The Pilgrims were most anxious to bring over more of the Leiden group and family members, but couldn't get financing to send them over. In 1626, Isaac Allerton (1586-1658) negotiates a new contract with the investors. This proves inadequate and in 1627, several pilgrims (called Undertakers) arrange a buyout of their contract with the investors. During this time, some of the Non-Seperatists migrate to Virginia because of disputes with the Seperatists over the use of Colony funds to bring over more Seperatists and on other matters of religion. Isaac de Rasieres Report 1627 A year or two after his visit in 1627, a Dutch Trader, Isaac de Rasieres, wrote down a description of Plymouth Colony. He described a community of about 50 families in a town along the slope of a hill with a wooden fortress and cannon at the top. The lower room of the fortress was a church. Clapboard houses lined the principal street (Leyden Street) down to the sea. At the cross street (Main Street) was the home of the governor and a stockade with four cannon. Rasieres also made the classic report of witnessing the colonists marching together to church. Laws of morality were strictly enforced amongst the colonists and any Indians living in the community. Rasieres noted that the Indians at Plymouth were better behaved than elsewhere. 1629 saw the arrival of more immigrants from England and Holland. The Mayflower II came in Aug 1629 with 35 migrants. The Lyon came in May 1630. The Talbot came in May 1629 with a number of servants. In 1629 the Higginson fleet stopped by on its way to form the colony at Salem. In 1630 the Winthrop fleet stopped by on its way to Boston Harbor to start the Massachusetts Bay Colony there. These two colonies will quickly surpass the Plymouth Colony in size. Also note that those two groups are Puritans which is quite different religious sect than the Seperatists here at Plymouth. The Seperatist Church in Plymouth did not have an ordained minister to administer sacraments until 1629. Until then William Brewster was the presiding Elder. Pestilence of 1633 1629-1630 saw the last surge of arrival by Leiden pilgrims to Plymouth. 29-Oct-1630 Handmaid arrives at Plymouth with 60 immigrants including John and Samuel Eddy. A great pestilence afflicted both Plymouth Colony, other colonies and nearby Indian encampments wherein many died. At Plymouth this included some 20 adults and an unknown number of children. Founding Nearby Towns 1633-1643 During this time period a number of towns were founded nearby by the Plymouth settlers * Duxbury * Marshfield * Scituate * Barnstable * Sandwich * Yarmouth * Taunton Also during this time rival colonies are growing at Boston, Salem, New Amsterdam (Manhattan/Dutch) and Canada (French). Historical Genealogical Documents * 1st Pierce Patent (1620) - Document to legalize Plymouth Colony - dated 1620. This document appears to be lost. * 2nd Pierce Patent (1621) - 2nd Document to legalize Plymouth Colony * Bradford Patent (1629) - 3rd Document to legalize Plymouth Colony * Immigrant_Ships_To_America/First_Families/Mayflower - Mayflower Passenger List - Written 30 years after the fact by Gov William Bradford - but has proven to be very accurate. * Mayflower Compact (11-NOV-1620) - Cooperative agreement signed by most settlers. * 1623 Division of Land - Early Colony Census * 1626 Purchasers - Corporate Stock Agreement signed by some colonists * http://www.histarch.uiuc.edu/plymouth/cattlediv.html 1627 Division of Cattle] - Early Colony Census * 1633 Tax Roll - * 1634 Tax Roll - * 1643 ATBA Militia Roll - Able to Bear Arms List * Mourt's Relation - A Journal of the Pilgrims at Plymouth, 1622, Part I * William Bradford's Of Plymouth Plantation: 1620-1647 - Journal of the Governor Other Early Settlements The following settlements branched off from Plymouth Colony * Duxborrow * Scittuate * Sandwitch * Barnistable * Yarmouth * Taunton * Marshfield References * Wikipedia History of Plymouth Colony * Book: Plymouth Colony - Its History & People 1620-1691 by Eugene Aubrey Stratton - good genealogical history with many biographical sketches. * Genealogy Trails - Mayflower settlers and marriages for two generations Footnotes Please do not list people here - but instead use the passenger lists above and/or start a page Resided in Plymouth Colony. * Marriages in Plymouth Colony Category:Mayflower passengers Category:Plymouth Colony Category:Massachusetts